1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant monitoring equipment.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Every year thousands of babies die from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (“SIDS”). Because the specific causes of SIDS may be difficult to determine, many parents exert tremendous effort and worry checking on the health of their baby. To aid parents in this effort, various products for monitoring a baby's health, particularly while the baby is sleeping, exist.
For example, many parents use an intercom system that allows them to listen to their baby. In particular, a parent may be alerted to an issue if a long period time of passes without them hearing any noise over the intercom. One will understand, however, that this may not provide a parent with enough notice to intervene before a health issue becomes serious or fatal to the baby.
According, there are a number of problems in the art that can be addressed.